barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Barbie Diaries
The Barbie Diaries is the 8th Barbie film released on May 9, 2006. It is the only film to be produced by Curios Pictures as an entirely motion-capture production. The film follows the plot of Barbie through a year in high school, as she encounters love, magic and true friendship. Official Summary "So, you're like, not going to believe this awesome story. It's filled with friendship and magic, super cool music, stylish fashion and, of course, romance!" "It's a new school year, and I hope it's going to be totally magical! I love hanging out with my best friends 'cause we always have a blast. I play guitar in our band, and we really rock (even if we haven't played in front of anybody yet)! I also work at the school TV station, which is my absolute dream (even though I have to do silly errands for Raquelle!)" "Oh, I almost forgot - I also have a huge crush on the most popular boy - he hasn't noticed me yet, but he will! With a special diary and a charm bracelet, I'm gaining the confidence to reach for all my dreams. Find out how cool, fun and exciting life can be in "The Barbie™ Diaries"!" Plot After Barbie, Tia and Courtney have band practice, they go to a beach with their friend Kevin, who loves to make films. It is the last day before their sophomore year at high school begins, so, at sunset, they each make a wish for the new school year: Barbie wishes to anchor the school news channel; Courtney wishes to improve her drumming; and Tia wishes to be class president, but Kevin refuses to say his wish out loud. The next day, Barbie drives to school with Courtney and Tia, but her ex-best friend Raquelle steals their parking space. In school, Barbie is distracted by her crush Todd, a jock who is dating Raquelle. Todd and Raquelle go to a lawn where the popular kids hang out, and Barbie imagines being popular like them. Raquelle teases Barbie for watching Todd, and Barbie mentions to her friends that she and Raquelle used to be friends before Raquelle became popular. Barbie goes to talk to Mr. Wexler for a news anchor audition, but Raquelle auditions too. Raquelle gets the anchor position and Barbie only gets to be her assistant. Later, Kevin phones Barbie to tell her and her two friends, Tia and Courtney, to come to the front of their school, and they quickly meet up with him. Kevin shows Barbie and her friends a video of Todd and Raquelle having a fight and breaking up, so when Barbie sees Todd again, she comforts him. Kevin films Tia's class president campaign, and Barbie and Todd become friends and he drives her home. Barbie and Kevin later have a movie night together, and he tells Barbie to co-anchor with Raquelle. Barbie asked Mr Wexler if she could co-anchor, but he would only agree if she had a good enough story. Todd comes to see Barbie, but Raquelle wants him to leave. Barbie's friends are happy that she and Todd are friends and say they could go to the Fall Formal — the school dance — together. Todd asks Barbie to watch him at football practice, and, as Todd pays more attention to Barbie, it annoys Raquelle. Barbie goes to the mall with Tia and Courtney to get an outfit for the Fall Formal, but Todd phones Barbie to tell her he is dating Raquelle again. Raquelle, who was also shopping in the same store with her friends, Regen and Dawn, picks on Barbie. A shop assistant, Stephanie, who witnesses this, feels sorry for Barbie and gives her a free bracelet and diary. Barbie feels humiliated the next day at school and writes in her diary. She later drops her bracelet, and when she finds it she also sees a poster for Fall Formal band auditions. She signs up her band, Charmz, that she is in with Tia and Courtney. Barbie later tells Kevin that all Raquelle cares about it being popular, not the news. This gives Barbie an idea to study what makes popular students different from unpopular students. Kevin brings Barbie a camera for her study. Courtney and Tia see, by the way Kevin looks at Barbie, that he has a crush on her. Kevin doesn't want to tell Barbie his feelings because she already has a crush on Todd. At school, Tia and Courtney witness Todd and Raquelle having an argument. Barbie shows Tia and Courtney a lip gloss disguised as a text highlighter. Barbie goes to her locker at gets a note from a secret admirer. Courtney and Tia know it's Kevin, but Barbie doesn't. Barbie is asked to make lipstick highlighters by other students, and Regen and Dawn invite Barbie to hang out with them instead of Tia and Courtney. Barbie agrees, but says it is only for her study. Kevin later asks Barbie about her secret admirer, and she thinks it is Todd. Raquelle tells Regen and Dawn not to hang out with Barbie, but they ignore her and spent time with Barbie anyway. Raquelle tries to make Barbie miserable, but Barbie ignores her. She stills gets secret admirer letters, and the latest one says she will see her admirer at lunch. She does, when she sits with Kevin, but she still thinks it's Todd because he walked past her table. Charmz do their Fall Formal audition, but afterwards, the principal gives them detention because of Barbie's lip gloss highlighters. Tia and Courtney were angry with Barbie because of this, but they cheered up when it was announced that they would be performing at the Fall Formal. Barbie thinks that her luck is because of the diary. She realises that everything she wrote in her diary came true. Barbie goes back to the store to talk to Stephanie, but the only store assistant doesn't know who Stephanie is. She looks strikingly similar to Stephanie, however much older. At school, Barbie and Courtney help Tia put up fliers for her class president campaign. They are also helping her do a rally at lunch. Barbie gets another letter from her admirer and she says she will tell Regen and Dawn she is getting love notes from Todd while he is dating Raquelle. She figures that if she tells Dawn and Regan they will begin to trust her more, thus improving her story. Tia and Courtney are unsure of this because they know it's Kevin, but Barbie goes to the popular lawn to tell them instead of doing Tia's rally. As Barbie becomes more popular, she begins hanging out with Regen and Dawn for real, and gossiping about them behind their backs. Tia an Courtney realise that Barbie would rather be popular and do her study that rehearse with Charmz, but Kevin shows Tia and Courtney their teaser to Mr. Wexler to prove Barbie is just acting. While Barbie sits with Regen and Dawn on the popular lawn, they told her to talk to Todd about the secret admirer letters. Barbie shows Mr. Wexler her study film and he wants her to anchor it live on Friday night. At a band rehearsal, Barbie and her friends celebrate Barbie getting to anchor. Barbie thanks them for being patient but Regen and Dawn confront Barbie for using them. Raquelle and her friends pick on Barbie, and Raquelle steals Barbie's bracelet after finding out Todd might be sending Barbie secret notes. Kevin shows Courtney and Tia the film Barbie will broadcast, but they find out she gossiped and spread rumors about them. They confront Barbie, and she explains herself but they don't want to be her friend or do the Fall Formal any more. When Barbie anchors her story, Tia and Courtney watch anyway. Barbie decides to not to show her film, and instead shows one of Kevin's films. She apologises to her friends and they forgive her, and agree to perform at the Fall Formal. Barbie is sad that she lost her bracelet, but Kevin comforts her and she grows more confident with herself. She and her friends go to the Fall Formal and Charmz performs. Raquelle tells Todd to leave with her, but he ignores her and later dances with Barbie. Barbie mentions the secret notes, but when he says he didn't write them, she realises Kevin was her secret admirer. She dances with Kevin and he gives her the bracelet Raquelle stole, which he found on the floor after Raquelle left. At the end of the movie, they have a movie night together. Cast and Characters *Barbie: Kelly Sheridan *Courtney: Sarah Edmondson *Tia: Venus Terzo *Raquelle: Chiara Zanni *Kevin: Matt Hill *Todd: Andrew Francis *Regen: Maryke Hendrikse *Dawn: Anna Cummer *Stephanie: Heather Doerksen *Mr. Wexler/Popular Boy 2: Joe May *The DJ: Ashleigh Ball *Passing Girl 2: Venus Terzo *Mr. Bennett & Stage Manager: Michael Dangerfield *Other Sales Girl: Tabitha St. Germain *Principal Peters / Passing Girl 1: Cathy Weseluck *Aden Hakimi: Various Music The music from this film was fully featured on the PC game for the film, "The Barbie Diaries: High School Mystery". Only five songs ("Invisible", "Real Life", "Girl Most Likely To" and "Fate Finds a Way") are included on the official soundtrack. "Invisible", "Feels Like Love", and "Fate Finds a Way" are also featured on a CD sampler for the soundtrack that was included in special editions of the Barbie doll. *"This Is Me" by Skye Sweetnam *"Invisible" by Kesha Sebert (Ke$ha) *"I Don't Wanna Sleep" by Deanna DellaCioppa *"Where You Belong" by Huckapoo *"Real Life" by Skye Sweetnam (end credits version only; soundtrack version by Lucy Woodward) *"Girl Most Likely To" by Skye Sweetnam (movie version only; soundtrack version by Dana Calitri) *"Feels Like Love" by Tabitha Fair *"Note To Self" by Skye Sweetnam *"Fate Finds A Way" by Elanya *"Meraih Bintang" by Via Vallen for #AkuTanpaBatas Campaign *"Pasti Bisa" by Citra Scholastika for a sequel of the movie version and the soundtrack DVD Special Features There is the Cootie Catcher Fortune Teller Game, and a music video for "This Is Me" that features Skye Sweetnam. There is also a behind-the-scenes featurette about Sweetnam named "The Scoop on Skye Sweetnam". Kevin's Paper Clip Movie is shown fully, and there are Bloopers. Outtakes/Bloopers *Barbie shows many outfits to Tia and Courtney to decide what to wear to football practice. *Todd makes poses in front of his locker mirror. *Raquelle poses in a dress in front of Regen and Dawn, who are secretly disgusted by it. *Todd and his friend accidentally break something off-screen during football practice. *Barbie imagines herself throwing the cooler of water on Raquelle. *Kevin juggles ketchup bottles. *Kevin shows off some martial arts to Barbie. *Barbie rides around on her scooter. *Barbie imagines spilling coffee on Raquelle and Mr. Wexler. *Barbie, Tia and Courtney meet Stephanie. Gallery Trivia *This movie does not have a quote at the end of the credits, similar to Barbie in The Nutcracker and Barbie & Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure. *The film is meant to have a distinctive toon-shaded style. *''The Barbie Diaries'' was trailered on three million Barbie DVDs and videos and it has been promoted on the Barbie.com website since November 2005. *''The Barbie Diaries'' was the first release for Barbie outside of the "Princess" or "Fairies" line of videos and DVDs. *Barbie's speaking voice, Kelly Sheridan, said that The Barbie Diaries is very different from all the films she worked on. *Courtney's drum kit at the Fall Formal is wrong. It has too many of cymbals, two bass drums (one is unneeded) and she didn't kick the pedals to play bass drum and cymbals. Marcus has the same problem in Rock 'N Royals. *''Barbie Diaries: The Bracelet''AKA *''Barbie Diaries 1: Charmed Life''AKA Goofs *As Barbie and her friends are entering the fall formal, Raquelle and her friends walk up to them and she shows Barbie the lost bracelet. It's located on her right wrist. Soon after the song begins, Raquelle crosses her arms over her chest in disgust now showing the bracelet on her left wrist before getting it snagged onto her dress. Also Known As *Croatian - Barbie Dnevnici or Barbieni Dnevnici '''''or Dnevnici mlade Barbie'' *Albanian - ''Ditari i Barbit'' *Hungarian - ''Barbie naplók'' *German - ''Das Barbie Tagebuch'' *Dutch - ''De Barbie dagboeken'' *Italian - ''Il diario di Barbie'' *French - ''Le journal de Barbie'' *Spanish - ''El Diario de Barbie'' *Polish - ''Pamiętniki Barbie'' *Greek - ''Το ημερολόγιο της Μπάρμπι'' *Persian - ''خاطرات باربى'' *Hebrew - ''יומני ברבי'' Press "'Barbie™ and International Teen Recording Artist Skye Sweetnam Unlock High School Secrets in ``The Barbie™ Diaries DVD; Original Music Rocks with Eight Pop Singles'' May 09, 2006 09:00 AM Eastern Daylight Time EL SEGUNDO, Calif.--(BUSINESS WIRE)--May 9, 2006--In this month's direct-to-DVD release of "The Barbie™ Diaries," Barbie™ teams up with Capitol Records recording artist Skye Sweetnam to bring the voice of high schoolers to life with hip, contemporary music in the Barbie® brand's newest entertainment release. Celebrating the first-time ever that Barbie™ is cast in the real world as a high school student, "The Barbie™ Diaries" features eight original songs, including four sung by Sweetnam, a recent nominee for "New Artist of the Year" at the 2006 Canadian Juno Awards. Set to the cool music featuring Sweetnam's voice and four other up-and-coming bands, Barbie™ portrays a high school student whose "real life" adventures include forming her own band Charmz and auditioning for a gig to play at the Fall Formal. With seven popular Barbie™ Princess and Fairytopia™ films under her hit-making belt, Barbie™ has become an entertainment powerhouse and a family favorite among home DVD collections, collectively selling more than 27 million units worldwide. Featuring a new, distinctive toon-shaded CGI animated look, "The Barbie™ Diaries" release is supported with a full line of themed dolls and electronic toys. “NOW That's What I Call Music! -- Vol 18” Tweet this "With the success of Barbie® Entertainment to-date, we anticipate 'The Barbie™ Diaries' to be a hit among girls who have grown up with Barbie™ movies and love music," said Richard Dickson, senior vice president of marketing, media and entertainment. "We knew the music had to be fresh and Skye's original sound and blend of rock, pop and electronica celebrates the spunk and spirit that Barbie™ reflects as a teenager." The combination of contemporary music with the "diary" theme will hit close to the hearts and minds of young girls everywhere. A recent Omnibus survey found that: -- 74 percent of girls have kept a diary at some point in their lives -- The top five "for-my-eyes-only" topics included thoughts about friends, family, secrets, boys and creative musings (poems, stories, sketches), respectively -- Brothers and sisters ranked highest (nearly 20 percent each) in breaching diary security by reading without permission -- But overall, girls are rather trusting, as more than a third (37 percent) do not bother to hide their diaries "Just like Barbie™, my diary was where I could write down all my secrets, fears and dreams," said Skye. "Today, I'm fortunate to be able to share all my thoughts and feelings with girls across the world, through my songwriting. It's so important for girls to have a place where they're free to express themselves." About Skye Sweetnam For an artist only 18-years-old, Sweetnam's list of accomplishments is impressive -- she co-wrote all the songs (except for one cover) on her debut album, "Noise from the Basement," released in September 2004 by EMI's Capitol Records in the U.S. and debuting at No. 4 on the Billboard Heatseekers Chart. She was later named one of the "10 Artists to Watch" by Rolling Stone. In 2004, Skye performed in sold-out shows across North America and Europe as the opening act of Britney Spears' Onyx Hotel Tour. Skye also sings the theme songs for both The Disney Channel's hit show "Buzz on Maggie" and The N's "Radio Free Roscoe." More recently, Skye's single "Tangled Up in Me" was featured on "NOW That's What I Call Music! -- Vol 18," and Sweetnam was recently nominated for a Canadian 2006 Juno Award in the "New Artist of the Year" category. She has appeared on "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno," ABC Family Channel's #1 rated show, "Switched," and "CNN's "The Music Room." Her second, yet-to-be-titled album releases in summer 2006. About "The Barbie™ Diaries" As the new school year begins, Barbie™ is hoping her sophomore year will bring some exciting changes. With a special diary and charm bracelet, Barbie™ finds the courage to try to be herself and learns valuable lessons about friendship, self-confidence and even romance. Girls will get a taste of pop stardom with two DVD bonus features, including Sweetnam's music video and a behind-the-scenes peek of one of her recording sessions. This DVD premiere will be available from Lionsgate on May 9 for a suggested retail price of $19.98. A giftset featuring the DVD and a special collectible diary will also be available for a suggested retail price of $24.98. Beginning in March 2006, fans can also listen to "The Barbie™ Diaries" music online on Radio Barbie™, featuring Skye as the star host, or learn more about her and "The Barbie™ Diaries" on Barbie.com. About Lionsgate Lionsgate is the premier independent producer and distributor of motion pictures, television programming, home entertainment, family entertainment and video-on-demand content. Its prestigious and prolific library is a valuable source of stable, recurring revenue and is a foundation for the growth of the Company's core businesses. The Lionsgate brand name is synonymous with original, daring, quality entertainment in markets around the globe. About Mattel Mattel, Inc., (NYSE:MAT) (www.mattel.com) is the worldwide leader in the design, manufacture and marketing of toys and family products, including Barbie®, the most popular fashion doll ever introduced. The Mattel family is comprised of such best-selling brands as Hot Wheels®, Matchbox®, American Girl® and Tyco® R/C, as well as Fisher-Price brands (www.fisher-price.com), including Little People®, Rescue Heroes®, Power Wheels® and a wide array of entertainment-inspired toy lines. With worldwide headquarters in El Segundo, Calif., Mattel employs more than 25,000 people in 42 countries and sells products in more than 150 nations throughout the world. The Mattel vision is to be the world's premier toy brands -- today and tomorrow. Barbie and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by, and used under license from, Mattel, Inc. © 2006 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Contacts Mattel Lauren Dougherty, 310-252-4612 Michelle Llorin, 310-252-3520 or Ketchum, Inc. Rachel Cooper, 310-584-8317"Press References External links Category:The Barbie Diaries Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Studios